


My Love: He Makes Me Feel Like Noboby Else

by AlecWrites



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: He's warm, probably warmer than he's ever been. And it's most definitely the alcohol and more definitely Sugawara. Everything around the bubbling boy draws him in. It makes him feverish, and he feels like Sugawara knows. That Sugawara toys with him and is waiting for him to make a move.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633693
Kudos: 8





	My Love: He Makes Me Feel Like Noboby Else

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.

"This is ridiculous," Ennoshita says half running half walking after Sugawara who is dragging his hand. 

"No, it's not," Sugawara says as the push past the people at the door, and loud music begins to thunder in their ears. 

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Ennoshita asks over the loud music. 

"What I want to do is dance with you!" Sugawara shouts pulling himself close into Ennoshita's body. Their body warmth mingles, and Ennoshita tries not to notice how perfectly Sugawara's body fits into his hands. Into his shape.

He's warm, probably warmer than he's ever been. And it's most definitely the alcohol and more definitely Sugawara. Everything around the bubbling boy draws him in. It makes him feverish, and he feels like Sugawara knows. That Sugawara toys with him and is waiting for him to make a move. 

The two of them are dancing together on the dance floor, Ennoshita's hand his tucked tight around Sugawara's waist and Sugawara is just giggling into Ennoshita's shoulder. The sight fills him with a warmth he can't explain. Something about hearing his laughter, the way it drowns out any other noise and that's all Ennoshita is able to focus on. The laughter, and the pressure on his shoulder, and Sugawara's body next to his. 

Something makes him click out of thought, the music booms back into his ears and his attention is locked onto Sugawara’s pale neck which is stretched open in front of him. The two of them have stopped pumping, and now they're swaying. As if the song playing in the club wasn't electronic, as if everyone around them wasn't jumping up and down and grinding on each other. 

Ennoshita and Sugawara at this moment are in a ballroom. Where slow classical music is playing, they're both dressed formally and there are huge smiles on both of them as the waltz around the ballroom. It's just them and a few other people. Enjoying a quiet night. 

Sugawara’s head rests gently on his shoulder near his chest. The other is probably able to hear Ennoshita's beating heart but doesn't comment on it. Ennoshita can feel Sugawara humming softly, to a beat that Ennoshita is unable to recognize at this time.

He's unable to do a lot right now, his thoughts are swimming. They're reeling and changing constantly like the tempo of the loud song playing around them. But one thought circles his mind. Even when Chikara is sure his mind has forgotten it. It circles back into his train of thought. 

" _ Kiss him _ ," it tells him. Repeats the phrase like a record. Ennoshita tries to ignore it. He really doesn't think now is the right time. 

In a club, sweat dripping down their bodies. The two of them pressed close together as if they couldn't get enough of each other. The only thing holding Ennoshita up right now is Sugawara or he would be weak in his knees. Ennoshita's pulse picks up, and Sugawara lifts his head to look up at him curiously. Ennoshita reflexively looks down and drowns into Sugawara's eyes. 

Ennoshita doesn't know what comes over him, he leans down, his lips brushing Sugawara's ever so slightly. And whispers. "Kiss me." 

For a moment Sugawara was frozen, his body unable to move. Ennoshita can feel his breath quicken from the way his chest rises and falls. 

Sugawara swallows and closes his eyes before his lips crash into Ennoshita and Sugawara jumps into his arms. It was more playful than passionate. But once Ennoshita wraps his arms around Sugawara his heart skips a beat and the kiss deepens. Ennoshita cupping the back of Sugawara's head, their lips opening and collapsing over each other messily, and Ennoshita eating up every second. 

The raven groans, moving his hand lower to cup Sugawara behind. Sugawara moans and slips his tongue out to lick against Ennoshita's lips. Chikara opens his mouth and allows their tongue to clash in a wet rendezvous that sends shivers down his spine. Sugawara tastes like alcohol and strawberries, and Ennoshita thinks it doesn't matter what he would have tasted like at that moment. Ennoshita would have thought the kiss was perfect anyway. 


End file.
